


I miss them

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Every day.





	I miss them

Our story starts in the Hufflepuff common room, Teddy Lupin is feeling very glum and his girlfriend Victoire Weasley is trying to find out why.

Victoire suggested, "Let's mess with Professor Silverton by you turning into Headmistress McGonagall again."

Teddy muttered, "I'm not in the mood."

Victoire asked, "What's wrong?"

Teddy told her, "It's the anniversary of my parents' deaths."

Victoire hugged him and sighed. "Oh Ted, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Teddy frowned. "Even though I barely knew them, I still miss them."

Victoire replied, "It doesn't matter how long we had with them, we always miss lost loved ones."

Teddy inquired, "Did you lose anyone in The Battle of Hogwarts, Vic?"

Victoire admitted, "No, but if it wasn't for my aunt Hermione; I might have lost my uncle Fred."

Teddy smiled slightly. "Let's go sit at the staff table, it might cheer us up a little."

Victoire beamed, "There's my Ted, who are you going to turn into today?"

Teddy grinned. "Professor Sprout."

Victoire laughed. "This is going to be so much fun."


End file.
